gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Skylanders: World
Skylanders world is a Spin-off game for the PC. Like Skylanders Universe you can connect the portal of power to the Computer and put your Skylanders on their and each Skylander has their own level so like adventure packs, When you put a new Skylander on the Portal of Power it unlocks a new level, the gameplay of each level is similar to the 3DS levels, being able to double jump, sprint and ledge grab. Apart from the levels there is a Hub world to explore with Minigames similar to the ones in Skylanders Universe. As of the Trap Team 1.4.3 update (October 2nd 2014), you can now put in Trap Crystals with villains that can unlock their own levels to. Each Trap Crystal has its own advantage. HUB Worlds *The Ruins (Starting) *Quick Silver Vault (Unlocked By Having a Magic Skylander) *Leviathan Lagoon (Unlocked by Having a Water Skylander) *Stone Town (Unlocked by Having an Earth Skylander) *Lava Lakes (Unlocked by Having a Fire Skylander) *Arkeyan Vault (Unlocked by Having a Tech Skylander) *Creepy Citadel (Unlocked by Having an Undead Skylander) *Stormy Stronghold (Unlocked by Having an Air Skylander) *Treetop Terrace (Unlocked by Having a Life Skylander) *Sunscraper Spire (Unlocked by Having a Sun Skylander) *Midnight Museum (Unlocked by Having a Moon Skylander) *Dread Yacht (Unlocked by Having a Giant) *Woodburrow (Unlocked by Having a Swapper) *Skylanders Academy (Unlocked by Having a Trap Master) *Cloud Cracker Prison (Unlocked by Having a Sun Villain) *Iron Rocket Gulch (Unlocked by Having a Rocket Swapper) *Rampant Climb (Unlocked by Having a Climb Swapper) *Solar Speedway (Unlocked by Having a Speed Swapper) *Teleport Puzzle (Unlocked by Having a Teleport Swapper) *Bouncewater Hallow (Unlocked by Having a Bounce Swapper) *Spin Casino (Unlocked by Having a Spin Swapper) *Crystal Mines (Unlocked by Having a Dig Swapper) *Sneak Base (Unlocked by Having a Sneak Swapper) *Soda Springs (Unlocked by Having a Water Villain) *Chompy Mountains (Unlocked by Having a Life Villain) *Chef Zepplin (Unlocked by Having a Fire Villain) *Monster Marsh (Unlocked by Having a Moon Villain) *Telescope Towers (Unlocked by Having an Air Villain) *Wilikin Workshop (Unlocked by Having a Tech Villain) *The Future of Skylands (Unlocked by Having an Undead Villain) *Skyhighlands (Unlocked by Having a Magic Villain) *Golden Queen's Lair (Unlocked by Having an Earth Villain) *The Ultimate Weapon (Unlocked by Having Kaos) Levels Starter #Shattered Village #Floating Sands #Icey Valley #Swampy Jumgle #Bacon Temple #Farview Mountians #Dragon Village #Wilikin City #Blue Splash Gully #Iron Valley #Mount Lava #Evilikin Palace #Chompback Mountains #Dragon Islands #Piano Terrace #Delight Town #Kaos's Fortress #Showdown Brawl #Time of the Giants #Mt Cloudbreak #Soda Springs Magic #Spyro (Series 1: Adventure Kingdom, Series 2: Adventure Peak, Series 3: Mega Ram Peak, Eon's Elite: Elite Kingdom, Series 1 Dark: Dark Kingdom, Series 3 Dark: Dark Mega Ram Peak) #Double Trouble (Series 1: Tiki Village, Series 2: Tiki Kingdom, Royal: Tiki Palace) #Wrecking Ball's (Series 1: Magic Dungeon, Series 2: Dungeon Escape) #Voodood (Series 1: Magic Islands) #Pop Fizz (Series 1: Trashed Labs, Lightcore: Lab Run, Punch: Punch Labs, Series 2: Super Gulp Labs, Series 3: Fizzy Frenzy Labs, Love Potion: Pink Labs) #Star Strike (Series 1: Quick Silver Vault, Lightcore: Quick Silver River, Enchanted: Enchanted Vault) #Dune Bug (Series 1: Silver Sand Beach) #Deja Vu (Series 1: Mirror of Mystery, Legendary: Legendary Mystery) #Cobra Cadabra (Series 1: Snake Maze, King: King Sized Maze) Water #Gill Grunt (Series 1: Splash Lagoon, Series 2: Water Jet Zone, Series 3: Anchor Zone, Series 4: Tidal Wave Zone, Eons Elite: Elite Lagoon) #Zap (Series 1: Water Mountains, Series 2: Electric Mountains) #Slam Bam (Series 1: Empire of Ice, Series 2: Kingdom of Ice) #Whamshell (Series 1: Sea Shell Kingdom, Lightcore: Atlantis Kingdom) #Chill (Series 1: Ice Castle, Lightcore: Glacier Gully, Series 2: Blizzard Castle) #Riptide (Series 1: Ripping Shorelines) #Punk Shock (Series 1: Electric Ocean) #Echo (Series 1: Rising Waters) #Flipwreck (Series 1: Flip Fin Cove) Earth #Terrafin (Series 1: Pirate Seas, Series 2: River Chase, Series 3: Knockout Ring, Eons Elite: Elite Seas) #Bash (Series 1: Rocky Mountains, Series 2: Crumbling Mountains) #Prism Break (Series 1: Emerald Caverns, Series 2: Emerald Grotto, Lightcore: Lightstone Grotto, Series 3: Ruby Grotto) #Dino Rang (Series 1: Prehistoric Island) #Flash Wing (Series 1: Amethyst Caverns, Jade: Jade Caverns: Lightcore: Amethyst Grotto) #Scorp (Series 1: Scorpion's Keep) #Slobber Tooth (Series 1: Glass Hideout) #Fist Bump (Series 1: Cloudcrush Mountains) #Rocky Roll (Series 1: Boulder Pass) Fire #Eruptor (Series 1: Lava Lakes, Series 2: Lava Passage, Lightcore: Magma Core, Series 3: Lava Barf Caverns, Volcanic: Magma Caverns, Eons Elite: Elite Lava Caverns) #Ignitor (Series 1: Flame Dungeons, Series 2: Castle Run) #Flameslinger (Series 1: Volcanic Island, Series 2: Mt.Arrowpoint) #Sunburn (Series 1: Dragon's Peak) #Hot Dog (Series 1: Hot Volcano, Molten: Molten Volcano: Series 2: Fire Bone Brawl Night) #Fryno (Series 1: Rhyno Runaway, Series 2: Wild Hog Runaway) #Smolderdash (Series 1: Black City, Lightcore: Industrial Mayhem) #Torch (Series 1: Wielders City) #Trail Blazer (Series 1: Blazing Woods) Tech #Trigger Happy (Series 1: Golden Vault, Series 2: Golden Armory, Series 3: Big Bang Base, Spring Time: Spring Time Vault, Eon's Elite: Elite Vault) #Drobot (Series 1: Robot Canyon, Series 2: Mechanical Canyon) #Drill Sergeant (Series 1: Arkeyan Armory, Series 2: Lost City of Arkus) #Boomer (Series 1: Troll Warehouse) #Sprocket (Series 1: Golden Workshop, Series 2: Heavy Duty Workshop) #Countdown (Series 1: Bomb Factory, Lightcore: Explosive Factory, Kickoff: Soccer Ball Factory) #Wind Up (Series 1: Sheepwreck Island) #Chopper (Series 1: Flight Zone) #Tread Head (Series 1: Dizzying Dunes) Undead #Cynder (Series 1: Undead Kingdom, Series 2: Kingdom Ambush, Series 3: Phantom Ambush) #Chop Chop (Series 1: Skeleton Mountain, Series 2: Dragonfire Battlefield, Series 3: Twin Dual, Eon's Elite: Elite Graveyard) #Hex (Series 1: Witch's Castle, Series 2: Witch's Kingdom, Lightcore: Crafting Chambers) #Ghost Roaster (Series 1: Darklight Crypt) #Fright Rider (Series 1: Creepy Citadel) #Roller Brawl (Series 1: Retro Metropolis) #Grim Creeper (Series 1: Gates to Heaven, Lightcore: Litten Gates to Heaven) #Funny Bone (Series 1: Crawling Catacombs) #Bat Spin (Series 1: Cavernous Caves) Air #Lightning Rod (Series 1: God's Peak, Series 2: God's City) #Sonic Boom (Series 1: Perilous Pastures, Series 2: Perilous Mountains) #Whirl Wind (Series 1: Rainbow Castle, Series 2: Twist Castle, Polar: Polar Castle, Series 3: Horn Blast Castle, Eon's Elite: Elite Castle) #Warnado (Series 1: Stormy Stronghold, Lightcore: Lightning Stronghold) #Jet-Vac (Series 1: Windy Kingdom, Lightcore: Lighten Kingdom, Series 2: Avian Maze, Series 3: Full Blast Drop) #Pop Thorn (Series 1: Tower of Time) #Scratch (Series 1: Masked City) #Blades (Series 1: Nightmare Express Legendary: Legendary Express) #Fling Kong (Series 1: White Jungle) Life #Stealth Elf (Series 1: Training Unit, Series 2: Stealth Mission, Series 3: Ninja Mssion, Eons Elite: Elite Mission) #Stump Smash (Series 1: Ent Forest, Series 2: Lost Forest) #Zook (Series 1: Vegetable Market, Series 2: Vegetable Valley) #Camo (Series 1: Treetop Valley, Series 2: Thorn Rush) #Shroomboom (Series 1: Mushroom Island, Lightcore: Sunshiny Island, Series 2: Sure Shot Island) #Bumble Blast (Series 1: Honey Forest, Lightcore: Lightly Forest, Jolly: Christmas on the Island) #Zoo Lou (Series 1: Tiki Jungle, Legendary: Blue-Gold Jungle) #Food Fight (Series 1: Tomato Factory, Dark: Dark Tomato Factory) #High Five (Series 1: Tree Racer) Light #Spotlight (Series 1: Crystal Palace) Dark #Blackout (Series 1: Shady Academy) Giants #Tree Rex (Normal: Forest Factory, Gnarly: Blue Factory) #Bouncer (Normal: Akeyen Field, Legendary: Legendary Field) #Crusher (Normal: Emerald Mines, Granite: Granite Mines) #Swarm (Normal: Colony Hive) #Hot Head (Oil Island) #Thumpback (Pirate Raid) #Eye Brawl (Normal: Crawling Catacombs, Pumpkin: Pumpkin Catacombs) #Ninjini (Normal: Ninja Hideout, Scarlet: Scarlet Hideout) Swap Force #Blast Zone (Normal: Fire Castle, Dark: Dark Fire Castle) #Wash Buckler (Normal: Pirate Voyage, Dark: Shadow Voyage) #Magna Charge (Normal: Magnet Mayhem, Nitro: Hyper Mayhem) #Hoot Loop (Normal: Telepalace, Enchanted: Enchantipalace) #Free Ranger (Normal: Perilous Pastures, Legendary: Legendary Pastures) #Rattle Shake (Normal: Wild West, Quickdraw: West Town) #Stink Bomb (Stench Forest) #Rubble Rouser ( Deep Mines) #Spy Rise (Espionage Base) #Freeze Blade (Normal: Ice River, Nitro: Hyper River) #Grilla Drilla (Jungle Mines) #Fire Kraken (Normal: Dragon Festival, Jade: Jade Festival) #Boom Jet (Champion's Valley) #Doom Stone (Rusty Relics) #Trap Shadow (Stealth Fields) #Night Shift (Normal: Grave Yard, Legendary: Legendary Grave Yard) Trap Masters #Snap Shot (Normal: Swamp Ponds, Dark: Dark Swamp) #Wild Fire (Normal: Blazing Jungles, Dark: Dark Jungles) #Wallop (Stomping Towers) #Gear Shift (Normal: Turning Factory) #Krypt King (Normal: Golden Gates, Nitro: Nitro Gates) #Gusto (Thunderclap Kingdom) #Bushwhack (Normal: Arcadian Timberland, Legendary: Legendary Timberland) #Blastermind (Sardonic Mountains) #Jaw Breaker (Assembly Tower, Legendary: Legendary Tower) #Lob Star (Normal: Star Palace, Winterfest: Starfest Palace) #Head Rush (Rush Hour, Nitro: Rush Race) #Kaboom (Munitions Forge) #Enigma (Enigma Island) #Short Cut (Snipping Asylum) #Thunder Bolt (Mount Cloudpierce) #Tuff Luck (Fortunata Springs) #Knight Light (Suncraper Spire) #Knight Mare (Midnight Meseum) Villains Beware this section includes spoilers of levels names in Skylanders Trap Team and which level contain which Villain Kaos Element #Kaos (The Ultimate Weapon) (Doom Raider) Magic #Painyatta (Telescope Towers) #Rage Mage (Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink) #Bomb Shell (Chef Zepplin) Earth #Golden Queen (Lair of the Golden Queen) (Doom Raider) #Tussle Sprout (Know-it-all Island) #Grave Clobber (Golden Desert) #Chomp Chest (Monster Marsh) Water #Gulper (Soda Springs) (Doom Raider) #Chill Bill (Pheonix Psantuary) #Brawl and Chain (Rainfish Riviera) #Threatpack (Operation: Troll Rocket Steal) #Slobber Trap (Know-it-all Island) #Cross Crow (Time Town) Fire #Chef Pepper Jack (Chef Zepplin) (Doom Raider) #Grinnade (Operation: Trol Rocket Steal) #Smoke Scream (The Ultimate Weapon) #Scrap Shooter (Wilikin Workshop) Tech #Dr.Krancase (Wilikin Workshop) (Doom Raider) #Shrednaught (Pheonix Psantuary) #Mad Lobs (Mirror of Mystery) #Bruiser Cruiser (Chompy Mountains) #Brawlrus (Rainfish Riviera) #Trolling Thunder (Nightmare Express) Undead #Wolfgang (The Future of Skylands) (Doom Raider) #Masker Mind (Rainfish Riviera) #Hood Sickle (Telescope Towers) #Bone Chompy (Lair of the Golden Queen) Air #Dream Catcher (Telescope Towers) (Doom Raider) #Buzzer Beak (Know-it-all Island) #Bad Juju (Lair of the Golden Queen) #Krankenstein (Mystic Mill) Life #Chompy Mage (Chompy Mountains) (Doom Raider) #Sheild Shredder (Mystic Mill) #Brocolli Guy (Chompy Mountains) #Sheep Creep (Soda Springs) #Cuckoo Clocker (Pheonix Psanctuary) #Chompy (Mirror of Mystery) Light #Luminous (Sunscraper Spire) (Doom Raider) #Eye Five (Monster Marsh) # Blaster-Tron (The Future of Skylands) # Fisticuffs (Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink) Dark #Nightshade (Midnight Museum) (Doom Raider) #Eye Sream (Monster Marsh) #Tae Kwon Crow (Skyhighlands) #Lob Goblin (Nightmare Express) Trap Bonuses Trap bonuses are the bonuses you get depending on which Trap the villain is stored in. These bonuses are: #Tiki- Villain slowly heals over time. #Hammer- +%20 Damage increase. #Torch- Immune to fire. #Septer- +%20 Elemental power. #Angel- +%20 Dodge chance. #Log Holder- Access to hidden Treasure Chests. #Jughead- Double jump ability. #Orb- Enimies slowly lose health when in a 2 metre radius. #Axe- +%20 Critical hit chance. #Sword- Summons a magic sword to help you take out enemies. #Rocket- +20 Speed. #Toucan- Immunity to poison. #Skull- -%10 Damage from undead enemies. #Yawn- Immune to slowing. #Hand- Access to hidden Winged Saffires. #Totem- +%20 Armour. #Hour Glass- Slow down time. #Kaos- +40 Everything on Kaos's stats (+%60 for Ultimate). Updates #Game released in 2011 with Spyro's Adventure '(''Version 1.0.0). Includes- 32 Levels for 32 Skylanders and nine hubs world- 1 starting and 1 for each of the 8 Elements, starter pack comes with Voodood, Zap and Drobot. #'Giants Update '(Version 1.2.7). Includes- 8 new core levels, 8 new Giant levels and 24 returning core levels. There is a new HUB world for Giants. There is an optional booster pack comes with Exclusive Dark Swarm, Pop Fizz and Series 2 Trigger Happy. #'Swap Force Update '(Version 1.3.1). Includes- Major Graphic Improvement, Optional for slow computers. 16 new core levels, 16 returning core levels and 16 new Swap Force levels. There is a new hub world for Swappable Skylanders and a new hub world for each Swap Force type. Optional booster pack comes with Stink Bomb, Rubble Rouser and Smolderdash. # '''Trap Team Update (Version 1.4.3). Includes- 16 new core levels, 8 new returning levels, 8 Eon's Elite levels, 16 Trap Master levels and 14 new HUB Worlds. Also over 40 new levels for Villains and different rewards based on what trap they are saved in. Optional booster pack comes with Blastermind, Tread Head, The Fire Septer and Undead Orb and A Skylanders World exclusive returning pack that comes with Super Punch Bash, Nuclear Drobot and Mega Orb Hex #Modding Update (Version 1.4.4). You can now turn mods on and off in your game. Premium Booster packs come 32GB USB's to store the game and mods on. Notable Mods 'Poseidon's Mods' Magic #Automaton #Metoerbite Earth #Mole Digger #Gemlin Water #Icecal #Samuray Fire #Dred Troll #Smoke Breath Tech #Crash Bandicoot (Series 1: N Sanity Island) #Heli-Hacker Undead #Brain Drain (Series 1: Zombie Grave) #Tomb Stone Air #Tornado Blast #Dandi-Lion Life #Brocodile #Gravitree Light Dark Psychics #Oracle Leaf #Angel Ranger #Charger #Psyclops #Merlina #Rock Float #Flight Knight #Broom Boom #Fairy Bust #Hawk Ork #Storm Bot #Kangarune #Hydropath #Whack Pack #Brickie #Drow Blow Trivia *Unlike Trap Team, you don't capture villains in Villains' levels, you only play them. *Villains Unlock the Level they are captured in in the Game, Trap Team. Each Villain unlocks a different part of the level. All Villain levels are full sized and as long as Skylander levels. *Color Variant levels are the actual Skylanders levels recolored and sometimes with a different name. *With the Trap Team Update, since the game was getting so large, many minor features had to be removed. This included things like Sheep Tennis in HUB Worlds.